Terror from The Deep--a tale of World War II staring the Invaders
by kalel21
Summary: The Invaders discover a Nazi plot to unleash gigantic sea monsters and destroy Allied shipping!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Trustan, Captain of the Atlantean Guard, leaned over the shoulder of his helmsman and examined the control panel. "We're still closing, I see."

The helmsman nodded his blue-skinned head. "Yes, sir. And I'm pretty sure the Nazi swine still doesn't know we're here."

"Good. I'm surprised the Germans would risk one of their U-Boats back in this area after the pounding we gave them last time, but I'm happy to have a chance to remind them it's a bad idea."

It had been three months since a fleet of German U-Boats had invaded Atlantis. The enemy had been beaten off, due to the courage of the undersea race and the determined leadership of the Sub-Mariner, but the city was still rebuilding. The devastation and loss of life had been terrible.

Trustan was commander of a four-man flying submarine, currently tracking a German U-Boat through the Artic waters. Neither he nor any of him men would regret the chance to exact a little more revenge from the Nazis.

A soft warning alarm beeped and the helmsman frowned at what he saw on one of his scanners. "Something big coming in from starboard."

"Another sub?"

"No, sir. Scanners indicate it's biological. It's picking up speed—turning to a collision course!"

"Hard aport! Up angle on bow planes," snapped Trustan. The flying sub banked onto its new course.

"New target changing course to match our course."

Trustan moved to the starboard bulkhead. He snapped a switch and the armored plating over a porthole slide aside.

He saw it—a huge serpent-like creature with teeth as large as Trustan's sub. The creature was at least three hundred feet long.

Trustan called out another course change, then spoke to the weapons operator. "Arm all torpedoes. Lock on to that thing now." He snapped another switch, activating a recorder. He quickly read out their location into a microphone, then added "Being attacked by monster serpent. Engaging now." He pressed one last button, launching an emergency buoy that contained his brief message.

Meantime, the sub had banked around to face its huge attacker. "Aim for the eyes," ordered Trustan. "Fire."

Four torpedoes launched out from the sub, slamming into the serpent's head moments later. The explosions rocked the vehicle and filled the water with bubbles and foam. For several tense moments, the Atlanteans watched the maelstrom through their front view screen. Then the serpent, apparently unhurt, came hurtling back into view. Its jaws gaped wide as it neared the sub.

"Abandon ship!" shouted Trustan. He and his crew leaped for the escape hatch just as the jaws came down on the sub's outer hull….

MEANWHILE—

The Human Torch dropped down out of a cloud to appear just over the Junkers 88 bomber. The turret machine gunner spotted him and opened fire, but the bullets melted into harmless slag before they could strike the android. The Torch aimed a hand at one of the bomber's four engines and shot out a stream of flame. The engine flared and exploded. The bomber began to lose altitude, dropping towards the Atlantic Ocean 5,000 feet below.

The Torch glanced to his right. Toro was there, taking on another of the bombers. To his left, Namor, Captain America and Bucky were in Namor's fantastic flying vehicle, approaching another squadron of bombers.

The Torch swooped down, then arced up again, coming up at a bomber from below. He sent a burst of flame into the plane's bomb bay. The resulting explosion tore the plane to shreds.

"I have a feeling this is the last time the Germans try a sneak bombing attack against the naval base at Reykjavik," he said to himself. He aimed towards another bomber.

It was over within another ten minutes. Most of the German planes had been torn from the sky. The few survivors were running for home.

Torch and Toro intercepted Namor's ship and flew into the open upper hatch. The two flamed off and shook hands. "I got seven," said the Torch.

"Beat ya this time, pappy. I got eight," said Toro proudly. "I guess you can't help but slow down when you get old."

"Yeah," replied the Torch with a smile. If you count from the day Professor Horton finished building me, I'm nearly three years old. Pretty much worn out by now."

"You two firebugs shut up a minute," snapped Namor. He in the pilot's seat, holding a headset to one of his pointed ear as he frowned intently.

"What is it, Namor?" asked Captain America. He and Bucky were seated just behind the undersea prince.

"A message from an Atlantean scout vehicle. They were tracking a German sub, not far from here. They send out a buoy with a recorded message. They were attacked by some sort of monster."

Bucky smiled. "A sea monster? You gotta get your people to stop drinking on duty, Namor."

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about, boy," snapped Namor. "There are things living under the ocean that would blast your mind with disbelief were you to see them!" He punched up a map on the view screen. A light flashed on the map, marking the last position of the Atlantean sub.

"Near Desolation Island," commented Cap. "A pirate stronghold a couple of centuries ago, but supposedly deserted now."

"What would a German U-Boat have been doing there?" wondered Torch. "It's outside the convoy routes."

"This does bare investigation," replied Cap. "Namor, I know you'll want to assist your people as quickly as possible. But we'll need to scout the island as well. If there's German activity in the area, we need to know of it."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Namor's incredible craft was nearing Desolation Island within an hour. While Namor angled his ship towards the surface of the ocean, the Human Torch and Toro dived out through a hatch. Flaming on, the two heroes angled towards the island itself.

From the air, the Torch could see the remains of a small village alongside a natural harbor on the island's northern coast. He and Toro did a quick flyover. The buildings—remains of the 18th Century pirate stronghold-were ramshackle wooden structures of various sizes. The cold weather (a permanent condition this close to the Artic Circle) had preserved them in fairly good condition.

There was no sign of life. Captain America had filled the Torch in on the island's history. In the early 18th Century, a pirate named "Red Dog" Hammond had established the stronghold here, using it as a base to raid whaling vessels and raid the coasts of Ireland and Scotland. He'd been very successful, but his men had disliked the cold weather, preferring the warmth of the Caribbean to the biting cold of the North Atlantic. A mutiny ensued; Red Dog and his 20 or so loyal crew had been killed. The rest of the crew sailed back to the Caribbean, where they were caught and hanged by the Royal Navy within a month.

Torch and Toro landed near the village and flamed off. Though neither of them were bothered by cold weather, Torch did notice it was unnaturally warm near the village—perhaps 10 to 15 degrees warmer than elsewhere. He could see or here no explanation for this.

Torch considered the situation. They'd seen no sign of German activity so far, but the either the rocky terrain of the island or the buildings of the village could hold their share of secrets. They could continue to search the island more thoroughly by air, or they could begin a house-by-house search of the village.

Meanwhile:

The Atlantian craft sliced into the ocean and maneuvered towards the last known position of the missing vessel. Namor kept a careful eye on the instrument panel, trusting to Cap and Bucky to keep watch out the portholes. He didn't like surface dwellers, but there was no denying the courage or capabilities of these two.

No one spoke for several minutes. Then Namor said "We're here. This is the position from which Trustan launched the recorder." He examined his sensors. "Nothing."

Nearby, Cap shook his head. "Nothing visible to starboard or forward."

"Nothing to port or rear," added Bucky.

Namor took his craft in a slow circle, then said "There's an undersea mountain nearby. We'll check it out."

They approached slowly, still keeping a careful lookout. The mountain appeared to their front and grew larger as they approached. When they were within a few hundred yards, Cap suddenly pointed. "There! About a hundred feet above us. A large tunnel entrance."

Namor nodded. "Large enough for either the German sub Trustan was following, or a giant sea serpent."

"Gee whiz!" exclaimed Bucky. "Let's take a look."

Cap nodded. "We will. But let's go in with a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Cap and Bucky quickly donned the diving suits, then they and Namor exited the craft through an airlock. They swam slowly, approaching the tunnel entrance from one side.

Reaching the mouth of the tunnel, they entered carefully, ready for anything. But the tunnel appeared empty-stretching away into darkness.

They continued on. Namor's eyes, adapted to the darkness of the ocean deep, penetrated the inky blackness of the tunnel to a degree. About one hundred yards in, he paused.

"Something moving ahead," he said. A moment later, he shouted "Lights on! We're spotted!" He shot forward into the darkness without waiting for his companions.

Cap and Bucky turned on the helmet lights of their suits, illuminating the tunnel ahead of them. A dozen German stormtroopers, wearing diving suits and armed with electric rifles, were charging towards them. To Cap's amazement, they were accompanied by a crab the size of a tank.

Namor knocked several stormtroopers aside and attacked the crab. Nimbly avoiding its biting claws, he slammed his fist into its face. The crab was flipped over by the force of the blow, plowing into the side of the tunnel and causing a rock slide.

Cap could not throw his shield underwater, so he instead used it to ward off several blasts from the electric rifles as he neared the Germans. Then he went into action. His movements were slowed by the suit and the water, but the Germans were under the same disadvantage and he had soon knocked several of them out.

Bucky, in the meantime, had swum upward, then came down on a pair of stormtroopers from above. Snatching a rifle away from one of them, he used it as a club to batter them senseless.

Within two minutes, the fight was over. The crab was buried under rubble, while the Germans were unconscious or (Namor showed less restraint than the two Americans) dead.

From farther down the tunnel, they heard the rumble of some sort of armored vehicle. They could see the headlights shining as it approached.

Cap looked around. The rock slide along the tunnel wall had revealed the entrance of a smaller tunnel, just large enough for two of the Invaders to enter abreast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Namor sped forward to meet the approaching vehicle. Cap and Bucky, meanwhile, moved to the small side tunnel and climbed inside.

They moved into darkness, choosing not to use the lights of their suits yet, advancing carefully by feel alone. Behind them, they heard the sound of electric cannon blasts and screeching metal. Namor was engaging the enemy. Cap pushed down an urge to turn back—Namor could take care of himself and their course of action had been chosen.

They soon came to a fork in the tunnel. Over the suit radio, Cap said "Take the right. Go no more than 50 yards, then come back and report. I'll search the left the same distance."

"Right, Cap." Bucky advanced into the right tunnel. He half-walked, half-swam along until the tunnel curved slightly and he saw a light source ahead. Moving to this, he saw it came from a hole in the roof of the tunnel.

Grabbing the edge of the hole, he hoisted himself up. He broke the surface of the water—the upper tunnel he entered was water-free and had breathable air. It traveled in the same direction as the water tunnel directly below it.

The light came from another hole in the side of the tunnel. Peeking through this carefully, Bucky gasped at what he saw.

The Human Torch and Toro were both there, wrapped in chain and standing chin-high in vats of some sort of thick, clear fluid. Three men—one in a Gestapo uniform and armed with a holstered Luger, the other two in lab coats—were standing near the vats and talking in quiet German as they watched their prisoners.

Bucky glanced around to take in the whole room. It was about 20 yards by 20 yards square, full of lab equipment and chemicals. He saw one door, guarded by two SS privates armed with submachine guns and grenades.

The Gestapo guy was now shaking his head at something one of the scientists had just said. He pointed decisively at the Torch, and said something just loud enough for Bucky to hear.

The young freedom fighter's German was far from perfect, but he understood enough. The Gestapo guy had just decided that the Torch and Toro were too dangerous to be kept alive. They were to be executed immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bucky quickly removed the diving suit. The Gestapo officer was drawing his Luger, while the scientist beside him still argued.

Launching himself through the hole into the room, Bucky slammed his feet into the face of the German officer. He bounced off his victim, did a mid-air flip and delivered a rabbit punch to the scientist as his landed on his feet.

Two down. But the other two would be more of a problem. Both the SS troopers were charging towards him, unslinging their machine guns as they ran.

Bucky snatched up the officer's fallen Luger. Neither he nor Cap usually used guns, but Cap had made his young partner train on the firing range until he was expert. He snapped off a round, knocking a submachine gun out of one of the trooper's hands.

The second trooper opened fire. Bucky dived to one side as bullets richocheted against the side of the vat.

Then the Human Torch spit. A small fire ball shot from his mouth and shot into the side of the trooper's weapon. The gun turned white hot and the trooper dropped it with a yell of pain. Its ammo magazine exploded and both troopers fell wounded.

Bucky climbed to his feet and said "Wow." The Torch smiled and replied "For my next trick, I'll allow myself and Toro to be rescued by Bucky, Boy Commando. The officer has the keys to our chains in his upper pocket."

Bucky retrieved the key and released his two allies. While the Torch and Toro were wiping the fire retardent fluid off their bodies as best they could, Cap joined them from the tunnel.

"I was getting worried about you," he told Bucky. "But I should have known you'd have the situation well in hand. Good work, son."

Bucky grinned in pleasure, then asked Toro "How'd you two get captured, anyways?"

"We ran into a hidden anti-aircraft gun position while searching the island. Our flames melted the sharpnel when they opened fire, but the concussions of the explosions knocked us out."

"Did you see anything of this base when they brought you here?" asked Cap.

"Afraid not," answered the Torch. "We didn't wake up until we were chained in this vat."

Cap nodded. It was time to decice their next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No one had responded to the sounds of the brief fighting and Cap figured it was safe to assume the room was sound proof. The Germans did not know they had penetrated the base.

Torch and Toro opened the door a crack and looked out. A dimly lit hallway extended about fifty yards before turning a corner.

The two firebugs began to move down the hallway, closing the door behind them. Meanwhile, Cap and Bucky climbed back into their diving suits and quickly returned to the main tunnel.

Silence and darkness. Cap turned his suit light on to its dimmest setting and the two Americans moved forward carefully through the water. They soon came to the wreckage of an underwater tank-its cannon adapted to fire small torpedoes. It had been upended and its hull cracked open. All five crewmen were dead.

Bucky whistled. "Namor doesn't fool around."

"Namor's people suffered horribly when the Germans attacked," replied Cap. "He has a lot to avenge."

"You always told me to fight for justice and for the innocent, not revenge."

"And I still believe that's true. Deep down, Namor is a just person as well. He fights to defend his people. And those who fall to the forces of evil deserve justice also. Sorting out justice from revenge-especially when you are morally obligated to use violence-can be a difficult thing. It's something a good man has to think about." Cap sighed. "Namor has the capability to be a good man, but he needs to someday learn that requires being a thinking man as well."

They continued on. Another hundred yards on, they found a dozen dead stormtroopers and the body of a giant squid. "To be fair," said Bucky, "it doesn't look like Namor has had much time for intelligent reflection in the past half hour."

They came to an airlock. The outer door had been wrenched open and wreckage now chocked the entrance. Looking around, Cap saw yet another small tunnel entrance above the airlock. He and Bucky entered, crawling into a tunnel that slanted upward until it was clear of the water.

"Hey, Cap," said Bucky as they shed their diving suits again, "where are the Krauts getting all these giant monsters?"

"That's one thing we have to find out. I suspect this base has something to do with their creation or capture or training."

The tunnel led them to a small entrance into a storage room stacked with boxes of field rations. Outside the door of this room, they heard the sounds of battle.

"Let's go!" snapped Cap. He kicked the door open and the two charged into a corridor. Namor was there, tossing German troopers right and left as he dodged submachine gun bursts.

Cap and Bucky joined the fray and soon the remaining conscious troopers fled. Namor smiled-such a rare expression for him that Cap was momentarily stunned.

"Glad you could join the fun, Captain" said the Avenging Son. "Let's go after them."

Cap frowned. "Namor, let's take a moment to plan our next move while we're able." Just then, a metal door a little farther down the corrider glowed red and melted.

Torch stuck his head through. He looked grim. "Over here. Quick!"

The three Invaders jogged over to the entrance and stepped carefully over the molten remains of the door.

Inside, a hole had been burned through the opposite wall. Along one side, four Atlantians were chained to the wall. All were equipped with water-filled helmets that allowed them to breath, but three of them were beyond the need to breath. It was clear that all had been tortured. Only one of the four was moving weakly.

Namor knelt beside him. "Trustan. Stay still. You'll be all right."

"No I won't, my Prince." Trustan coughed and blood shot from his mouth to stain the water in his helmet. He lifted a hand to grasp Namor's shoulder. "Sire, they are making monsters here. The commander, a Baron Strucker, he bragged about it to us. Several levels below us, they are breeding these creatures in huge vats. They have made only a handful so far, but are within hours of releasing a vast number of giant serpents. They will sweep the Allied navies from the oceans, tear Atlantis apart. Namor, our people... protect..." his voice weakened as the last spark of life left him.

Namor stood. The expression on his face was beyond description. Then he screamed "Strucker!" and launched himself into the air, smashing through the wall to fly down the corridor.

Torch said, "We'd better go with him."

Cap held up a hand. "Wait. For once, will one of you just think before you act! This is a big base-if we want to make sure it's destroyed, we have to do it right."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Toro flamed on and fired a burst of fire at the floor, melting a wide hole. He flew down, followed by his partner. The Torch had flamed his hands off and was carrying Cap and Bucky.

They went down three levels before they found the vats. There were a dozen of them, set in a huge cavern. Each vat contained a gigantic serpent, each of them hundreds of feet long, coiled tight to fit inside their individual homes. They seemed to be dormant, lying with eyes closed inside a thick, clear liquid.

A water-filled tunnel in the center of the cavern's floor presumably provided access to the ocean.

Crates of supplies lined one wall of the chamber. Another wall had complex electronic monitors mounted on it. Dozens of guards and at least half-a-dozen scientists were scattered around both the floor and along a narrow metal walkway that circled the cavern wall about 30 feet above the floor.

The Invaders went on the attack without hesitation. Cap dropped onto the walkway, deflected a burst of submachine gun fire with his shield, then slugged a guard unconscious. He kept moving, dodging or deflecting gunfire, presenting an uncertain target as he went after one German after another.

The Torch, Toro and Bucky dropped to floor level and began to take on the Germans located there. One of the scientists reacted quickly, reaching out a finger to stab down on a button.

A burst of red electricity illuminated four of the vats. The serpents inside those vats awoke instantly and reared their heads out of the liquid, roaring loudly. One of them spotted Toro hovering nearby and lunged towards him with lightning speed. Toro tried to dodge and did avoid the gaping jaws. But the monster's snout smashed into him. Knocked out of control, he slammed into a wall and dropped unconscious to the cavern floor.

Torch avoided the lunge of another of the serpents and fired a burst of flame into its head. The flame obviously hurt it, but did not slow it down and seemed to do no significant damage.

Another serpent came towards Bucky. They seemed to be either trained or conditioned to not directly attack the Germans, though several stormtroopers that happened to be in its way were casually crushed.

Bucky had no illusions of false heroism. He turned and ran, angling towards the crates stacked against one wall. He had noticed that some of them were labeled as containing ammunition and at least one of them contained hand grenades.

He made it just seconds ahead of the serpent. Wrenching the lid off a crate, he snatched up a pair of "potato masher" grenades.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Bucky primed the grenades, then waited until the serpent came towards him. When it was about 20 feet away, he tossed the grenades into its open jaws. Then he turned and ran.

The explosions were muffled, but their effect was dramatic. The monster reared backwards, roaring in agony, then collasped to the ground. Its body was wracked with spasms and blood flowed from its nostrils.

Torch took the hint and dived down towards another serpent, firing a high-intensity blast into its open jaws to sear down its gullet. That serpent also fell to the ground, dying.

Meanwhile, Cap had finished off the last of the guards along the walkway. Then he saw something that brought him to a dead stop. Standing on the walkway ten feet in front of him was Baron Strucker. The bald-pated Nazi smiled evily as he pointed an electric pistol at the head of the Submariner, who lay unconscious at his feet.

The Baron raised his other hand, in which he held a small, electronic devise. He pushed a button on this devise. Immediately, a loud wailing siren sounded.

The siren seemed to be a signal to the two remaining active serpents. They both broke off their fight with Bucky and Torch, turning to slither back into their vats. The siren then cut off.

"Tell your companions to surrender, Captain," said Strucker, "or I will melt what few brains your pet fish here has into goo."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cap reacted instantly, knowing that Namor's life depended on his skill, but trusting totally in his training and ability.

He snap-threw his shield, his arm moving at a blur. Before Strucker could react, the shield slammed into the electric pistol. The shield's edge shattered the weapon and knocked it from Strucker's grasp.

Cap was about to leap on the Nazi commander when a pair of stormtroopers wielding submachine guns charged through a nearby doorway. Cap was forced to turn his attention to them. He charged into them before they could open fire, punching out with both fists at once. The troopers collapsed, but when Cap turned back to Strucker, the Nazi was already gone.

Namor was rising unsteadily to his feet. "What..."

"You all right, Namor."

The Submariner nodded. "Head's starting to clear. I ran into a battery of electric cannons. Powerful enough to knock me out."

"Hey, Cap!" Bucky was shouting from the floor below the walkway. "We caught one of the scientists." The Torch was standing next to Bucky, a firm arm lock on a lab-coated German. Toro had regained his senses as well. The various monsters in the vats were quiet for the moment and there were no living or conscious German soldiers in sight.

Namor quickly flew Cap to the floor. The scientist, it was soon revealed, spoke Engilsh. Torch waved some flaming fingers in front of his face to encourage him to talk.

"There is some sort of energy centered around the old pirate village on the island," he explained under questioning. "We haven't been able to identify it, but some theorize it is actually supernatural. We were able to harness it and use it to mutate sea creatures into monsters intelligent enough to be trained."

"Monsters you will then use to attack Allied shipping?" asked Cap.

"And renew your assault on Atlantis, I would presume," added Namor.

The scientist nodded.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Toro had been looking around. Along one section of wall, they found a small device that Bucky recognized as a detonator. "Hey, Cap, they've got this place wired to blow. We can activate a 10-minute timer."

Cap smiled and asked the scientist "A safety measure, I would assume. In case the monsters got out of control."

The scientist nodded again.

"Then we simply blow this place to kingdom come," said Torch.

"I agree," said Cap. "Then Allied Command assigns a battallion or two of troops to the island to make sure the Nazis don't come back to play again in the future." He paused, then said "We need to make sure we can get away as well."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Torch and Toro flamed on and shot upward, melting their way through the roof above. Meanwhile, Cap set the timer on the detonator. Then Namor took Cap and Bucky under his arms and flew up after the two flaming Invaders.

They passed through a half-dozen underground levels, then through one last hole that led to the surface of Desolation Island. Here they found the Torches already engaged in battle.

They had come to the surface in an area surrounded by several anti-aircraft gun emplacements. Torch and Toro, having run into these earlier, were ready for them this time. They had dodged the fire and were counterattacking, sending a series of fireballs into the weapons.

Namor dropped his two passengers, then himself flew directly into an A.A. gun, smashing it apart as he then began to toss the gun crew about.

Cap and Bucky took cover behind a rock outcropping as the older Invader appraised the situation. Their three partners were handling the A.A. guns, but Cap saw several approaching armor cars approaching, bouncing across the rocky terrain, each mounting heavy machine guns and carrying a dozen armed soldiers.

Cap signalled Bucky, who immediately moved to the right, keeping in cover as much as possible. Cap ran into the open, charging directly towards the vehicles. The machine gun atop the lead vehicle opened fire. Cap raised his shield, deflecting the bullets-the vibranium absorbing the impact of the heavy slugs.

Nearing the vehicle, Cap leaped up and forward, twisting in midair and slamming his feet into the machine gunner's face. Landing on his feet in the armor car's rear passenger section. Several of the soldiers jumped at him-he ducked and flipped the nearest of them into two of his companions.

He kept moving, using the enclosed space to his advantage. The Germans were unable to properly gang up on him-getting in each other's way as they tried to attack him. Cap's fists shot out; his shield swung back and forth. Within two minutes, the soldiers were all unconscious.

The second armor car had stopped nearby. The soldiers inside had poured out and were charging forward to join the fight. Bucky attacked them from behind, knocking out several of them before they knew he was on them.

Cap leaped from the first vehicle to help his sidekick. He took out a burly sargent with an uppercut, blocked a submachine gun burst with his shield, did a spin kick that took out another soldier, threw his shield a soldier while launching a tackle at another.

The soldier he tackled was finished by a quick jab. Cap rolled and leaped into the air, reaching up to catch his richocheting shield, instantly pulling it into the right position to block another blast of automatic fire.

He and Bucky went back to back for a moment, then charged back into the remaining soldiers. Within three minutes, the fight was over.  
Nearby, Namor and the Torches had finished off the A.A. gun crews. It was at that moment that a muffled explosion sounded. The ground shook hard enough to knock the Invaders off their feet and dark smoke bellowed out of the hole that led down into the base.

It was done. The base and the monsters had been destroyed. A search of the ruins revealed no sign of Strucker, so the Invaders were forced to assume he had escaped. Cap felt sure they would be meeting again one day, though.

Namor recovered his flying sub, which had been badly damaged when the base exploded. But he was able to bring it to the surface and the radio still worked. An emergency call to Washington resulted in the arrival of two companies of American paratroopers late the next day. The Germans were cut off from the island now and thus unable to ever resume their monster-breeding program.

The Invaders flew off to continue to take the fight for freedom to the enemy. But Cap could not help but wonder about Desolation Island. What was the mysterious source of power that the Germans had harnessed? Did it have any connection to the ancient pirate village. Captain America knew that some day he would have to return and investigate. But for now, the Axis powers and the fight against evil was more than enough to take up his time.

THE END


End file.
